Feelings
by LegenDarius116
Summary: Chung Seiker is always out on a mission, whether with friends or by himself. But the constant chaos soon wears him down, and in the end, he can't avoid the feelings of loneliness that have been slowly eating him alive. Yet in the midst of that emotional abyss, a light shines. A DCxYR oneshot. R&R! (Image creds to Yukarict)


**Feelings**

* * *

Chung Seiker is always on the move. Always out in the field. Always on a mission.

Today, he and his group of friends were in the fields outside Velder city fighting off a skirmish of demons.

"Raven! Your six!"

 _Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Several armed glitter monsters attempting an ambush retreated at the sound of Chung's tirade of bullets. Some of them fell to the dust when the projectile hit something vital.

"Here!" bellowed Chung as he tossed a Complete Recovery Potion to his comrade.

"Much obliged!" thanked the Blade Master as he drank the numbing liquid. With renewed strength, Raven resumed his dutiful work of carving up the enemy.

"Round 'em up!" yelled a red-headed knight named Elsword.

Following his orders, the rest of the members began to circle around the remaining group of glitter skirmishers. They herded the glitters like sheep, then backed away to clear them all out.

"Aisha!" called Elsword. The purple-haired mage nodded and ran towards him. The red-headed knight kneeled down and held out his hand. Aisha put her foot on his outstretched palm, and Elsword gave her a boost, allowing her to jump right into the herd of terrified glitters.

"Lightning Shower!" yelled the mage as she cast the spell in mid-air.

The sky darkened as bolts of lightning struck down on the herd of demons, frying and cooking them all into well-done oblivion. Just like that, the team was done. And it was only midday.

* * *

Chung doesn't always operate in a team setting. More often he works alone.

The moon and stars were covered by a blanket of ominous thunderclouds that night. A chilly wind blew through the forest, causing Chung's cloak to billow out like a cloud. Before him was a fortified black mansion with no windows.

"Black Mansion in Forest Clearing 10 km northeast of Velder. Target: Spriggan. Reward: 10,000,000 ED," read a paper in his hand.

Chung was sitting on the Destroyer, preparing himself for the assault ahead. Like the calm before the storm, he sat glorying in the night breeze, slowly sipping a Blessed Tracker's Soul Elixir.

The bottle was empty. It was time.

Chung rose and mounted the cannon on his shoulder.

 _Boom!_

A Heavy Railgun blasted a hole through the wall near the door. Chung grabbed a Wind Orb from his waist and tossed it through the hole like a grenade.

 _Kcheeen!_

The orb went off like a flashbang, stunning and blinding the glitter guards inside. Chung smashed the Destroyer's barrel into the door like a breach charge and pulled the trigger. The metal door flew backwards, smacking into a glitter and instantly incapacitating him from blunt force.

Chung strode into the room and pointed the barrel of a Silver Shooter at the next glitter's head. After the Head Shot rang out, the Tracker's Soul activated, sending magical bullets flying toward enemies' heads. That first shot was all it took to clear out the room.

Not even bothering to clean up after himself, Chung strode into the next room. And the next.

By midnight, the Spriggan's head was on a pike.

Walking silently through the streets of Velder, Chung made his way to the governmental office to drop off his proof of death. It was the Spriggan's helmet with Chung's signature on it. After dropping it off at the building's inbox, Chung made his way back home just in time for a good night's sleep.

* * *

Or so he thought.

Chung had planned that after a quick shower, he would knock out as soon as he hit the bed. Thirty minutes passed, and he was still wide awake.

 _Oh no…_ he thought to himself.

There they go again, those feelings of despair and loneliness. He had hoped that the adrenaline from doing missions would make them go away, but they always find him whenever he was vulnerable. His physical exhaustion pinned him to his bed, yet his anxiety kept him there awake. Sandwiched between those two things, Chung lay tormented in his own bed, unable to find the rest he so badly needed. Those dark feelings churned inside of him like a whirlpool, slowly eating him from the inside out like a disease.

It was in nights like these that the real Chung revealed himself—when no one but the moon and stars above was watching. He wasn't the cool, badass Deadly Chaser that he's projected himself as for so long. That was only his day job. During the night, when all the dust had settled and all he had left was himself, Chung was a shell of the man he always wanted to be.

* * *

Tiny morning rays filtered into Chung's bedroom through the Venetian blinds. But even with a full 8 hours of sleep, Chung felt sluggish and lethargic. Just trying to get out of bed was like trying to drag a duffel bag full of weights.

There was a knock on his door. The door gently swung open as a black-haired spearwoman walked in.

 _Ara…_ thought Chung.

"...Chung?" called the woman with a soft voice. "Breakfast is ready."

"Coming…"

"Chung… Are you okay?"

"I'm alright…"

"You don't look alright. Did you sleep well?"

Chung contemplated lying but decided against it. "Not really. It's been a long night."

He finally got up off his bed and groggily made his way through the door. He followed Ara into the dining room, where all of his friends were eating. Only a few of them batted an eye.

Chung nibbled slowly at the toast in front of him, before getting up out of his seat.

"Hm? What's wrong?" asked Rena.

"I don't feel well. I'm gonna take a walk."

A few of the others stared at him suspiciously. "Alright then," butted in Elsword. "Have a nice trip." The red-headed knight then returned to stuffing his face with eggs and bacon.

But as Chung left, Ara eyed him dubiously. The door closed silently, but Ara kept her eyes there.

"Weird, right?" whispered a voice beside her. It was Rena.

"Yeah… He's been acting so distant lately…"

"Mhm. He's been doing that ever since Raven told us his story…"

"His what?"

"His story before he came here." Rena lamented, eyeing the Blade Master with pity. "He lost everything, including his fiancee, because of someone else's greed."

"Yeah…"

"Hey, Ara."

"Hm?"

"I think you should go after him."

"Chung? Why?"

"I think he's lonely. And you're the closest one to him," Rena teased with a wink.

Ara stepped back, blushing slightly. "Whoa whoa, Rena. Where'd you get that idea?"

"Teehee~ You're the one that got it! Look at your face!"

Ara didn't see, but she could feel the heat on her face. That was her cue to get out of there.

* * *

Ara ran through the streets of Velder, thinking about where Chung might've gone. Honestly, he could be anywhere. Ara was losing hope with each step, before she ran into a certain woman with fierce eyes and light-blue hair.

"Ah, Vanessa!"

"Hm?" The woman turned towards her. "Ah, it's you. Ara, was it? Thank you for your help yesterday!"

"You're welcome, ma'am! But have you seen Chung?"

"Who?"

"He's the one with white armor and golden hair. He usually has that big cannon with him, too. You can't miss him!"

"Ah, him. I saw him walking towards the city's southern gate. But further than that I have no clue. I'm willing to guess that he's inside the forest right now."

"Thank you, ma'am!" Ara smiled and waved as she ran off in that direction. Vanessa nodded back and resumed her administrative duties.

* * *

The forest near Velder seemed peaceful enough. Although Ara was still cautious. She had gone back to the house to get her spear and her Yama Raja clothes just in case she was ambushed. She was alone in the woods, after all. It was only a matter of time before those glitters would launch another ambush.

Yet nothing happened, much to Ara's relief. She knelt down near a river that meandered through the forest and marveled at its glass-like appearance. It was moving, yet it moved so serenely that it gave off perfect reflections like a mirror, albeit with a slight aquamarine tint. Ara scooped up some fresh water with her cupped hands. She sipped the clean water and silently thanked nature for its blessing.

From there, Ara decided to trek along the crystal stream. It flowed more or less straight, although occasionally it meandered around a large oak. Eventually, Ara found a forest clearing clothed with semi-tall grass peppered with various flowers of all colors. The stream looped all the way around the clearing in a U-turn, forming a shape similar to a cul de sac. Ara was marveling at the sight when she noticed that she wasn't alone. Sitting on the roots of a giant dragonblood tree in the middle of the meadow was none other than Chung Seiker. For some reason, he also had his cannon with him, and it lay flat on the semi-tall grass. Even odder was how Chung didn't seem to notice the gigantic fruit that was hanging above him like chandeliers.

 _What's… What's he doing?_ Ara thought to herself. _He's just sitting there._

Ara approached him slowly, careful not to startle him.

"Chung?" she called.

He jolted in surprise and looked to his left with wild eyes. He calmed down when he saw who it was.

 _He didn't hear me coming,_ she thought. _He must've been really deep in thought._

"A-Ara?"

"...So this is where you went."

"Y-yeah. I just needed some time alone to clear my head."

"Is it because you're not feeling well?"

"...That's part of it."

Ara eyed him solemnly. "Chung… I care about you. Please don't hide anything from me."

Chung sighed, feeling the heaviness on his chest and shoulders once more. "It's just that… Lately, I've been feeling…"

He trailed off, afraid to say the word. Ara fixed her amber eyes on him, waiting for him to finish.

"...Lonely." It took all his strength to utter that in front of her, and he felt so vulnerable in that moment.

"Oh…" breathed Ara. "Everyone feels like that every once in awhile…" She smiled comfortingly at him, to his surprise.

"For me it's different. I deliberately chose this path. And I regret it so much."

"You chose to be lonely?"

"Yes. Remember when Raven told us his story?"

"Ah, yes! Him and his fiancee… I felt so sorry for him."

"I did too. I could never imagine going through that kind of pain. Loving someone only to have them violently ripped from me. I never ever want to go through that…"

"So you decided…"

Chung nodded. "I thought that distancing myself from people would be the solution. But ironically, my attempt at running away from pain only brought it on…"

"Oh…" Ara sympathized. She reached out her hand and stopped as if she was asking for Chung's permission. He nodded at her, gazing at her with his forlorn, cerulean eyes. She smiled softly at him before petting him gently on the head like a cat. Just feeling her touch made those heavy feelings flee from him. He felt so light and secure when she ran her hands through his fluffy locks. _This isn't worth giving up love and friendship,_ he decided.

"You know… I've been lonely too…" admitted Ara.

"Ara? You?" Chung looked up at her incredulously.

"Yes."

"...Is it because of your brother?"

"Well… That too. It's just that ever since I joined the El Search Party I began to get these new feelings…"

"Feelings?"

"It's hard to describe. It's like my heart races whenever I look a certain person. When I'm around that certain person. I just want to be with him, but he keeps distancing himself."

"Ah, you're in love! So they say."

"I think that's what you call it." _He's… a bit dense._

"...You don't have to answer this, but with whom?" Chung asked shyly.

Ara did not reply. Instead, she removed her hand and stared directly at him, her amber eyes piercing into his soul. A slight, but confident smile was on her face.

"E-Eh?" Chung stuttered. His face began to heat up. "M-me?"

She nodded once.

"Ara… I… I feel honored…" He stammered adorably. But after he got over the initial shock he smiled brightly at her. A genuine smile. "Auu… I like you too..."

Ara giggled. _He makes the cutest noises when he's embarrassed!_

Suddenly she wrapped him in her embrace, melting away those remaining feelings of loneliness that had been eating at him for months. Chung jolted in surprise, but melted into her embrace, laying his head on her chest.

"Hmmmnh…" he purred. "Thank you, Ara…"

 _Chu._

"You're welcome," whispered Ara. She spoke softly to him as she stroked his hair.

Chung closed his eyes and smiled when he felt her kissing the top of his head. He eventually fell asleep in her arms. Ara smiled warmly when she heard his gentle snore and felt that tranquil rise and fall of his chest. Like a princess, Ara picked him up and maneuvered in such a way that she was sitting against the tree, and Chung was in her arms sleeping soundly. Afterward, a mellow breeze blew through the meadow, and soon she too was lulled into sleep.

* * *

Ara and Chung awoke to a wondrous sight. Night had fallen, and darkness shrouded most of the forest. Yet the clearing was lit up like a festival. Swarms of many-colored fireflies hovered over the crystalline stream, coming together like a living rainbow. The flowers in the field had their own glow as well, lighting up the grass like Christmas lights. Chung looked overhead and saw a giant glowing fruit hanging just above them.

"Ara! Look!"

The girl looked up, and saw the glowing technicolor fruit the size of a full grown pumpkin. Yet despite its size, it hung so carefree in the night wind, shining like it always does when night falls.

"Wow…" she breathed, agape at the whole scene. "Beautiful…"

"Isn't it? I've never seen something like this before…" Chung looked in childish awe at the sight, his eyes wide and his jaw dropped. "I never knew this happened at night…"

"I'm glad…" started Ara. "I'm so glad I was able to see this… With you..." Ara hugged him even tighter after saying that.

"Me too…"

The two remained there, enjoying the tranquil brilliance of nature. Overhead the moon shone brightly against a black canvas peppered with bright stars. Small mellow night clouds came and went, and the occasional evening breeze kept the couple cool and cozy.

"So romantic… I wish I could stay here forever…" Ara breathed dreamily.

"Me too... But the others are probably worried sick about us… Let's head back."

Reluctantly, Ara agreed. Chung got up once Ara released her hold on him. He grabbed his Destroyer and took one last look at the scene before saying a heavy farewell. He was just about to follow the crystal stream back to town when Ara interrupted him.

"Wait!" called Ara as she ran to him.

"Ara? What is—"

Chung's eyes widened in shock when he turned around and saw Ara coming closer and closer. Time seemed to slow down at that moment, as if all the earth stood still to behold the sight. She cupped his cheek and gently captured his lips with hers, pouring all of her longing into that kiss. Chung's face heated up into impossible temperatures, and his heart beat fiercely against his rib cage.

But he couldn't resist her for long. Slowly, he closed his eyes and melted into the kiss, wrapping his hands meekly around her waist.

 _Kiss… Kiss… Smack… Chu..._

They broke away for air, with the rainbow fireflies singing all around them.

"A-Ara…" Chung stammered, still in shock at what just happened. He cupped his own cheeks as embarrassment shook his whole body. "M-my first… kiss…"

"It was mine too…" admitted Ara. "But I figured that this would be the perfect place to have it. Ehehehe~" She giggled warmly, even though the blush was still evident on her face.

A low grumble snapped them out of their own little world.

"Wh-what was that?" asked Chung.

Ara smiled when she figured out what it was. "Ahaha I think it's my stomach! We haven't eaten since morning!"  
"Ah, I haven't eaten at all!" Chung realized, smiling brightly.

"Alright, we've stayed here too long, let's head home!"

With that, the two followed the crystal stream back to town, their hands intertwined. As they went, they basked in the sight of the rainbow fireflies that hovered above the stream, as well as the moon and stars that watched over them.

\+ End +

* * *

 _ **Aye, LegenDarius here. Hope you liked this little drabble written for a writing prompt on a writer's discord. I originally intended on doing a prison-break type scene where Chung shoots everyone up, but I decided to flex a different muscle—my romance writing skills. It took a few days, but I really like how it turned out! Hope you guys do, too.**_

 _ **Anyways, ratings and reviews are always appreciated. I'll see you on the next one!**_


End file.
